new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fabian Fox (franchise)
Fabian Fox is a franchise owned by Zumbastico Studios and 20th Century Fox. The franchise is composed by five films, seven TV shows, a short film, six video games, five 20th Century Fox Parks attractions and three TV specials. Films Fabian Fox Havoc! (2019) Felipe Fernandez, a private detective from Chile who live in the real world and investgates cases in a dimension only poublated by cartoon characters, which he enters it through a door at the end of the tunnel in Santiago de Chile highway, must join forces with/exonerate actor fox Fabian Fox who is the main suspect of the murder of a wealthy businessman. Fabian Fox Havoc Too!: The Dog Patrol's Revenge (2022) After the events of the first film, Lucho and the Dog Patrol set out to get revenge to Fabian and his friends, joining forces with a corrupt Mexican businesssman who is Judge Hurtano's cousin. Fabian Fox: The Old Days (2026) Before the events of the first film, it tells the life of Fabian Fox and his friends when they are young before they are TV stars, began with the birth and until the pilot episode. Fabian Fox Havoc!: Drawned Secrets (2034) (W.I.P.) Fabian Fox Havoc!: Lost Toons (2038) After the events of the second film, Fabian and his friends returns to Santiago to met Fernandez in solve the mystery of a bunch of unused cartoons named Lost Toons. They must go around the world. Fabian Fox Havoc!: World Discovery (2042) After the events of the third film, Fabian suffers from amnesia by fault of a ruthless cheetah actor, with the help of a foreign friend of Fernandez and a familiar star, they go into a new adventure with new characters. Fabian Fox Havoc!: Russian Peril (2045) Fabian Fox Havoc!: A New Era (2047) Television Fabian Fox After the film and before the sequel, Fabian and his friends have their lives in the new TV show, alongside with segments. Fabian Fox Mysteries After days working on TV, Fabian Fox (now 18 years old) and his friends are now young detectives of Cartoon City, where they facing villains from chilean cartoons and helping guest characters. The Rafael Raccoon Show A spin-off of the two first series, involving Rafael Raccoon hosting a TV show when he is not with his friends. Fabian Fox Adventures 20 years after the events of Fabian Fox Mysteries, Fabian Fox and his friends, who are now grown-up are travelling the world as explorers in search of relics. Fabian Fox Chronicles Set in the Middle Ages, Fabian and his friends are chronicled to stop an evil wizard. Ultrafox A Japanese-Chilean anime series and a parody of Ultraman, Fabian Fox had a superhero alter-ego named Ultrafox, who fights giant monsters attacking Maricura. While at his ordinary life, Fabian and his friends are doing stuff in the city. All-New Fabian Fox A revival of the first TV series with new Fabian Fox episodes and new segments alongside the series. Fabian Fox TV Specials The franchise divides in four TV specials: Fabian Fox's Summer Christmas! is a Christmas TV special released on December 24, 2023.on Canal 13 and ABC. Fabian Fox's Ghost Story is a Halloween TV special released on October 31, 2024.on Canal 13 in Chile and ABC in United States. Fabian Fox and the Secret of Love is a St. Valentine TV special released on February 14, 2025.on Canal 13 and ABC. Fabian Fox's 18th Fiestas Patrias is a Fiestas Patrias TV special released on September 18, 2025.on Canal 13 and ABC. Video games ''Fabian Fox Havoc!: The Video Game'' (2019) One month after the events of the film, the daughter of Judge Hurtado wants revenge on Fabian Fox, and Felipe Fernandez makes a tool that can turn people into stone. So Fabian Fox and Felipe must stop her. ''Fabian Fox's Maricura'' (2020) Noticing that the dogs destroyed Maricura, Fabian and his friends are tasked to restore the perfecture of Maricura and bring the citizens back. ''Fabian Fox in Art Studio'' (2021) (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) ''Fabian Fox's Time Travel Mayhem'' (2023) Derived for the TV show, Fabian and his friends must travel in time by meeting historic characters and facing villains. ''Fabian Fox Mysteries: The Video Game'' (2025) Fabian and his friends must mysteries around the world, from United States to Australia. While they must stop the Masters of Crime, who tries to steal the cases. ''20th Century Fox: Battle United'' (2039) The heroes of the 21st Century Fox films and shows are chronicled and joined together to stop a evil mastermind who join forces with many foes. Comic books ''Fabian Fox Comics Fabian Fox and the Chilean Avengers Theme Parks rides Promotions ''See /Promotions Scrapped content See Fabian Fox Havoc!/Scrapped content DVD releases See /DVD releases Songs See /List of songs Graphic novels ''Fabian Fox: The Reveal of Hurtado A graphic novel set after the events of the film. Characters ''See List of characters Film crew Chronology See also * Censoring of Fabian Fox * Fabian Fox Extended Universe * Zumbastico Studios Trivia *The franchise is inspired by Poll How do you think about the Fabian Fox Havoc! franchise? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Category:Content Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Fabian Fox Havoc! Category:Franchises Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Film series Category:20th Century Fox Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Zumbastico Studios Category:Chilean